User talk:Business Cat
Talk Archives: Archive 1 New Messages first --One baby to another says "I'm lucky to've met you..." (talk) 16:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Of course you would write that, Cheese. Of course. 16:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) BaN hey,um,please unban me,ive been a naughty boy,sayin negative racial slurs.i promise not 2 continue doing it in the furture if you unban me,please forgive me,~~SOLDJABOID97~~ Asshole on chat ChaoZ, Les, and some others were disscussing some morbid things, when ColdShowers entered. He greeted me, then a few seconds later promplty said this after Choaz said something serious. http://i.imgur.com/0c6ppNL.png After that Cold continued to be the biggest asshole I've ever seen, the logs will prove it. Just look at 10:45 onwards. I'm leaving this on other mods/admins pages so this might be fixed by the time you see this. Detective Woofles 07:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the problem is fixed, Oblit left off a warning, but then we got another rule breaker on the loose "SlenderGirl~" came in and posted the same link three times. Then when questioned about this she says she knew wrong, but did it anyways http://prntscr.com/s2xqq this caps was taken at 2:54 EST. I have no idea what time this would be for you. Also, I didn't post this earlier, but Pika replied to Cold with this cap at 1:59 EST http://prntscr.com/s2ym5 There were also reports of death threats by Pika and ChoaZ, I can't confirm or deny this because I was in PM and open chat at the same time, but I'll look in the logs and post caps of them If I find them here. We all raised to petty insults and it was a stupid thing on the whole Detective Woofles 08:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION :AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well Wolfie, Skelly sue as hell doesn't like your sexy rainbows. 02:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) So when does the unbanning happen? TheTebeal (talk) 23:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ThatGuyWhoJustJoinedNamedTheTebeal :Well, according to the chat ban log, three days. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Notification to all VCROC members We are about to start assigning weekly tasks to VCROC members. Each member will help to clean up, clear out, and increase the overall maintenance of the Site Administration categories. Please go to this page for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) -- Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 22:02, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Helping clean up Could you read this and give your opinion? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116533 _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:13, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Why exactly did you ban me from the chat when I was doing nothing? Is it just because that bickering thing with Umbreon? Ponyfan10 (talk) 21:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC)